


After Dinner

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been on edge all night from Isabelle’s teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: satisfy.

Isabelle pushed Lydia against the desk, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Lydia moaned, pulling Isabelle closer to her. Her jacket was pushed off her shoulders and she let it fall off. Isabelle’s hands moved up her chest, pushing her tank up and Lydia pulled back for a second, glancing at the closed door then down at Isabelle’s hands which stopped just below her breasts.

“Want to stop?”

“No.”

Isabelle smiled and pulled Lydia’s tank off, kissing down her neck and along her collarbone as her fingers moved behind Lydia’s back to undo her bra. Lydia let out a gasp as Isabelle’s tongue ran over one of her nipples and sucked it into her mouth as her thumb rubbed against the other. She ran her fingers through Isabelle’s hair, moaning again as the other woman’s lips trailed lower.

Her pants were undone and pulled off and Isabelle spread Lydia’s legs, kneeling between them. The first touch of her tongue nearly had Lydia shouting. She had been on edge all night from Isabelle’s teasing. She almost hadn’t made it through dinner with the rest of the Lightwoods. She almost skipped dessert and pulled Isabelle away.

“By the angel, I needed this,” Lydia moaned, head falling back and eyes closing. She whimpered softly, gripping the edge of the desk as Isabelle slipped a finger inside of her, slowly pumping it in and out. “Isabelle…Izzy..Izzy…Izzy!” Her back arched she gasped, no longer caring if anyone heard her.


End file.
